The Radiance Of Love
by Myterymew
Summary: It was a cold afternoon. The trees branches hung down with the white soft snow. The frozen ground lay inches bellow the thick blanket of snow. The once blue sky was now a gray white fog that hid what lay be on the small white forest.
1. Chapter 1

The Radiance Of Love….._A story of Hikaru and Ma'nami _

Chapter 1

It was a cold afternoon. The trees branches hung down with the white soft snow. The frozen ground lay inches bellow the thick blanket of snow. The once blue sky was now a gray white fog that hid what lay be on the small white forest. A sharp cold wind rushed by and nipped at the trees. Everything was still and quiet. Out in the distance a yellow blur was moving about. A young baby pikachu's little head pooped out of a hole in the snow covered ground. His blue eyes twinkling with excitement, his bright yellow ears twitching from side to side in amusement. He had never seen anything as wonderful as snow and couldn't wait to explore this new snow covered world. Skillfully, he jumped out of the hole and landed softly in the snow on his belly. The snow was an inch above him. The snow was cold and soft under him. His belly lay comfortablly on the blanket of snow left under him. His little eyes began to close and he drifted in to a slight sleep.

He woke up to a bucket of snow falling from a tree branch and landing on him. If anyone had walked by during the split second he was covered with snow you wouldn't have even realized anything was hidden under the snow. The gap were he was sleeping was now filled with snow, trapping him under it. For a moment he was awake, by when the snow had fallen entirely, the world went black and he fainted. Above were they baby pikachu lay unconscious, a small furry puffball quickly rushed to the now snow covered, hill-like, pikachu. She had heard the snow drop from a near by branch and the slight gasp when it landed and knew that something was wrong. She sniffed the snow and looked worriedly from side to side for anything out of the ordinary. Her dramatic, purple eyes then landed on the unnatural pile of snow under a tree. The tree's lowest branch was empty of snow, while the other branches were drooping with the heavy snow. Her eyes flashed from worried to fright. She was afraid she was to late, and that what lay under the snow had frozen to death. She scampered quickly to the unmoving pile and began to dig franticly. Before she knew it she had unburied the pikachu. The baby fur ball was in fact a baby Eevee, the same age as the baby pikachu who lay in the cold snow. The Eevee looked at him with her caring eyes and pressed her ear to his chest to hear his heart beat. To her astonishment she heard a quiet beat. Her eyes glowed with happiness and her nose twitched with glee. She hopped off into the forest and brought back a pile of long fern leaves crusted with snow. She lay the leaves gently on the snow and with her fluffy tail she brushed the snow off the leaves. She then rolled the pikachu with her nose out of the snow and on to the leaves. She then nudged her furry head upon his, he was so very cold. She rushed back into the forest and came back with more leaves and blanketed him with them. She began to brush the snow off of him with her tail. He was a ghostly pale but under his cold skin she could feel his heart beating. She looked up into the white sky and knew that she must be patient and wait for the stranger to awake. Her eyes glanced shyly back upon the pikachu and noticed he was stiring. Her heart lerched with pleasure, she knew he was going to be alright. His eyes slowly fluttered open and looked up at her. He looked confused, weak, and cold. "Who are you? What happened?" He managed to speak. "I am Ma'nami, and I found you unconscious buried under the cold bitter snow, and who might you be?" She said. He looked into her eyes and said " Hikaru. I am Hikaru." He looked at the sky and slowly turned his head to Ma'nami "Thank you, Ma'nami." Ma'nami smiled, _he's so handsome and mysterious _she thought. _always looking into the sky with his blue eyes, as if he is thinking something. _She cocked her head to the side "You are welcome." she said. He stared into her eyes, he was lost in her dramatic purple eyes, lost in her kindness, lost for words. He had never felt this way in his life and he was word strickened about it and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her brown fur blowng gently in the wind, her ears swaying with the wind, her small soft paws touching his arm lovingly, and her dark, dramatic, purple eyes staring into his soul. He had never seen her before and would never forget her, for she had taken his heart with out knowing it. She looked up from him and glanced nervously around "I must go." She said. "Will you be all right?" Hikaru looked up at her with sorrow, he didn't want her to leave his side but did not want to admit it. "Yes, I will be all right." He managed. She smiled at him, a warm smile that melted away the cold, she whispered farewell and bounded off in to the white forest. As if on cue Hikaru's mothers frantic head pooped out of the hole and urged him to come back in and sleep.

* * * * * * J * * * * * * J * * * * *


	2. Chapter 2

Eight Years Later

The Radiance Of Love….._A story of Hikaru and Ma'nami _

Chapter 2

Mamma Pikachu wakes up. Her bright green eyes twinkling with the suspense of a new day. Her mouth ajar from a fresh yawn. She wipes away the drool from her mouth and raises her arms in the air to stretch. Mamma Pikachu was a beautiful, and wonderful mother. Her bright red cheeks rosy and soft, her green, sea weed eyes that rap you up in her beauty. Mamma Pikachu stands up and stumbles into kitchen. Her home was warm and cozy from its dirt walls a foot under the ground. She sat down at a twig table and yawns. Down the hall Hikaru walks in, he's wide awake. "Morning Ma." He says. "Oh Hikaru! Your up! Good Morning!" She smiled. "Would you do me a favor?" She asked. Hikaru stared at his mother with a thoughtful expression. "Sure Ma, What do you need?" His mother's eyes lit up. "Oh your so sweet! Thank you Hikaru! Would you go out side and fill this basket with strawberries?" She said as she passed her son the wood-woven basket. "No problem" He answered as he took the basket. He swiftly climbed up the hole that bordered the outside world from their home, and bounded happily out into the spring setting. The sky was a bright blue color the color of robin eggs but speckled with white fluffy clouds. The sun was a shinning beacon as it warmed up the once cold Earth as it smiled down on the world. The ground is blanketed with soft grass. There is a gentle wind blowing across the landscape. Flowers peek out from the long grass shyly in every color imaginable. A large forest surrounds the meadow. Hikaru adventures off into the forest, the basket in his mouth as he scampers off on all fours. The forest is alive with noise. All the Pokemon are awake and busy with their daily chores, activities and spring cleaning. The winter had been a rough and stormy one, trees falling over in the fierce winds, The ground feet below the hard frozen snow. The winter had been longer then expected and the Poke'mon were short on food. Today was the first day of spring and the Poke'mon were rushing about with the excitement of the sun and fresh food. Hikaru passed many Pokemon of all types and sizes, but he kept on going. The forest became more covered and thick the farther he went. The sun only peeked through the small gaps in the trees. It was colder and darker but Hikaru wasn't scared he didn't even seem to notice, his mind cluttered with thoughts of spring. There out of the darkness a large gap in the trees let the sun in and shown a spot light upon a bush. The bush was leafy and large. Small, unnoticeable, thorns hid behind the heart shaped leaves. Large juicy purple berry hung from the bush. Hikaru stopped for a second, drawned to the mysterious purple berries. They reminded him of something distant and special. A memory maybe? He walked towards them, hypnotized by the feeling of remembrance. He walked up to bush and stared into the berry. His face reflected in the purple surface. All of a sudden he had a flash back.

_The snow was falling. The world is white and cold. Then all of a sudden something cold falls from the sky and lands on him and the world goes black. Then slowly there is light. Patches of darkness are scraped away and replaced with light. Then the dark world is bright. There's a face. A familiar face. Her purple eyes staring at him with worry. A strange feeling feel over him. This feeling wasn't love was it? _

He woke up from the flashback dazed and confused. _Who was this girl? _he thought. His heart was pounding very fast, he couldn't get this girl off his mind. She was beautiful and mysterious. He was drawned to her purple eyes_. Just like the berries _he thought. He clutched the berry to his heart and sighed. This girl was nothing like any of the other girls. She was perfect. She was more than perfect and he remember her from his distant past. He remember her in every detail. Her purple mysterious eyes that you could get lost in. Her soft brown fur blowing gently in the wind. Her heart racing look of worry and content. Hikaru was so lost in thought that he dropped the berry on the floor. He then awoke from his thoughts and looked up through the large gap in the trees above, were the light poured in. The sky had changed dramatically from the bright blue to a red sunset. Time had flown by faster than he had realized and he quickly scrambled together a basket full of the purple berries and raced through the forest. The woods was dark and gloomy. Shadows crept from the deeps of the forest and beckoned for you to follow. It took longer than it took to get there, to go back through the forest, but soon enough Hikaru made it home by dark. The meadow was lonely and deserted. It had a empty feeling and in the pit of his stomach he felt a bad feeling. _Don't worry _He thought _everyone is fine, they are probably just all asleep. It was a long day today anyways, everyone is probably tired. _But with every step Hikaru felt more and more unsure about his conspiracy. All of the houses he pasted looked empty and ghostly in the pale moon light. His heart began to race and he began to run towards his home. _Please be ok, Ma. _He begged _Please don't be hurt_. He raced all the way home, panting with fear and worry. He quickly climbed down into his home. It was dark and every step he took echoed all around him tauntingly. His eyes a gusted in seconds, he was used to the dark, but it was never this dark. His mother always left a single lamp on in the kitchen across the room, but there was none. He stepped through the darkness into the kitchen. The lamp that should have been on was on the floor shattered in a million pieces. Food was scattered along the floor and the table and chairs were all flipped over. There was definitely a struggle here, Hikaru's mother was a complete clean freak and would most definitely not have left with out cleaning it up. _Oh no _he thought _please tell me I'm dreaming._ Hikaru stepped away from the mess and rushed into each room. "Ma? Ma, You here?" He cried "Please Ma, be all right" He cried under his breath. But to his dismay, not a single soul was there. He slowly walked back into the kitchen to look for a note of any kind, but knew there wouldn't be since no one hated his mother, she was to kind spirited. He walked into the kitchen, blinded by holding back his tears and bumped into the wall. He fell down on to the soft soil carpet and looked up. There in front of him was someone. Immediately he recognized her. "Long time no see, Hikaru" Her beautiful gentle voice said. She stared down at Hikaru with an expression of remembrance. "Ma'nami?" He stuttered. "Hello Hikaru" She whispered. Hikaru slowly tried to get up but Ma'nami rushed to his side. "Shhh," She said putting a paw to his lips. "You must rest" She walked him to his bed room and laid him down. "You must sleep. I will explain everything in the morning." She said. "Don't worry, Everything will be all right." He stared up into her purple eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

.

* * * * * * J * * * * * * J * * * * *


	3. Chapter 3

The Radiance Of Love….._A story of Hikaru and Ma'nami _

Chapter 3

Hikaru woke up with a terrible jerk from a nightmare. He had dreamt that when you returned home from his berry picking chore his mother had him do. But when he came home his village was deserted and destroyed. He ran to his home and found that his mother was gone. Tables and chairs tossed on the floor, glass shattered on the floor. Then all of a sudden a beautiful girl stood above his and told him to rest. When he woke up he was panting hard. Hikaru smiled _all a dream_ he assured him self. He got out of his bed and walked joyfully into the kitchen He stopped dead in his tracks. "Good morning, Hikaru' a familiar voice called to him. _Oh no_ he said _it wasn't a dream after all. _"Did you rest well?" Ma'nami asked. Hikaru sighed. "Very well indeed." He answered. He walked into the kitchen were Ma'nami sat in the now clean kitchen. "I see you cleaned up" He said in a sad voice. "Yes, I did. You don't want to leave a house messy when you go out. Its impolite." She responded. "We're going somewhere?" He asked. "Yes. We are going to save your mother." His heart leaped up and pounded happily. "You think she's and the town are alive?" He asked hopefully. "Well, she is for sure. But your village is not. I'm sorry Hikaru but you and your mother are the only living members of your village." Hikaru's face turned from excitement to confused and sad. "What happened Ma'nami? I don't understand. Who did this? Who has my mother? What's going on?" He said. Ma'nami looked at the ground and back up at him. "Your mother has been taken by a horrible Pokemon. Shadow Lugia is his name. He lives far away, up in the Shadow Mountains. He has an evil heart and will stop at nothing to retrieve what your mother stole. I don't know what might happen if we don't hurry and save her but I know that your mother is very stubborn. Your mother stole something from Shadow Lugia before you and I were born. Shadow Lugia has been searching for your mother for a very long time. Last night he found her and killed everyone she knew in the town so that no one could save her. But little did he know your mother had a son. Hikaru, we must hurry and save her, for Shadow Lugia is very impatient and will probably only wait one month for your mother to give up Shadow Lugia's item and when that time runs out he will hurt your mother until she gives up." She said. Hikaru didn't know how to respond. "Can we really save her?" He said "Yes, I believe we can." She responded. _She's hiding something from me_ he thought. He tried to make eye contact but she wouldn't cooperate, so he gave up. "So what now?" He asked. "We journey to the Shadow Mountains." She said getting up from a chair. Hikaru followed her up the stairs out side. The sun was up in the sky smiling as if nothing bad had happened the night before. Ma'nami walked on and on and Hikaru followed. They traveled hours and hours through the woods, the woods was so green and alive with the lushes fruits and plants. Varieties of colors intertwined with the trees. Wild flowers bloomed in all different colors and bordered the trail. The forest was thinner were they were and the blue forgiving sky was easily seen. White clouds adventured on there own and floated in the sky. _Will I really be able to save my Ma? How can I? Shadow Lugia killed so many Pokemon. I wont even have a chance _.He thought. He looked at Ma'nami. _Maybe, maybe with Ma'nami on my side, Maybe we might win this fight._ Before they knew it they were out of the forest and were in an open valley. Long, tan color, hay-like grass covered the valley floor. Above the open sky was an ocean covered by clouds. Ma'nami turned and looked at Hikaru. "Here we are" She muttered under her breath." "Were already at the Shadow Mountains?" Hikaru asked "No, silly!" She exclaimed. "We are at our camp sit or the night." "In the middle of an open valley?" He asked. " We not exactly." She said. "Here" She beckoned him to come to her "I'll show you." Hikaru quickly chased after her. They ran to the center of the valley. There in the center was a wooden door covered by fresh yellow grass that camo-flased the chamber. Ma'nami had already opened the chambers door and started to climb down into the hole. "Are you coming?" She called from the deeps of the chamber. "I suppose." He called back and began to climb down toward her. He climbed down in the dark, feeling his way down on the rope ladder. Once he lost his grip and plummeted down a ways down but managed to catch hold of the ladder. The ladder swayed to and throw. Hikaru held on as it swayed from side to side, hitting against the walls of the tunnel, echoing all around him. Finally, the rope sturdier and Hikaru began the distant decent. Above Hikaru, there was nothing but pure darkness, and below him, the same. Hikaru couldn't even see his fingers. With one hand securely fashioned on the rope, he lifted the other hand and felt for the all. His hand felt along the slimy smooth surface of the wall. Hikaru returned his hand to the ladder and again, began to climb downwards. "Hikaru?" Called a voice bellow him that echoed around him. "Yes?" He answered back, echoing down to Ma'nami. "Are you almost at the bottom yet?" She yelled. "I don't know!" He called. " I cant tell, All I see is total darkness." " Oh" She said. "One second." Before Hikaru could respond, a shinning light bellow him engulfed him in its brilliant white light. It a real shook when your in the dark and all of a sudden everything is so bright its blinding. The shook of the light in his eyes distracted him from the hold of the ladder and he fell. Hikaru fell about seven feel until he landed hard on the ground on his back. Hikaru stared up at Ma'nami, who stood knelt besides him. She was calling him name, but all he heard was silence. Her purple eyes wide with fright. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Hikaru closed his eyes and the bright light turned off and he was again engulfed in darkness.

* * * * * * J * * * * * * J * * * * *


	4. Chapter 4

The Radiance Of Love….._A story of Hikaru and Ma'nami _

Chapter 4

Up on the very top of Shadow Mountain, wrapped with fog, Shadow Lugia lands. He has momma Pikachu in his talons, and he has finally landed on Shadow Mountain from his long flight home from Hikaru and him mothers village. Momma Pikachu is dazed and queasy from being dangled so high for so long. Shadow Lugia drops her and goes to fetch a rope it tie her up. Momma Pikachu falls to the ground, she is tiered and just lays there on the ground. She has no strength to escape. Shadow Lugia hurries back and ties her to a large bolder twice as tall as her self and about the same size as Shadow Lugia. He turns to her and stares down at her with pitifully. "It been a while, hasn't it. Your as beautiful as always". He said. "it's a shame we have to meet this way" HE finished. She looked up at him with fiery in her eyes, her teeth bared. "Lugia, Let me go. Take me home." She yelled. "Nothing will be accomplished this way". "Your even beautiful when your angry". he laughed. "Now lets get to the point, give me my legendary ball of power." He said. Momma Pikachu's eyes changed from anger to worry. She had forgotten about the legendary ball of power. She had stolen it from Shadow Lugia years ago. The silver, glass ball filled with purple liquid containing the most unbelievable amount of power. She grinned, a mischievous grin. "I do not know what your talking about." She lied. "You may be beautiful, but you were never and still are not a good liar". He said. "Now give me my ball of power before anyone gets hurt." She laughed " You have no one to hurt, Oh shadow Lugia, You have killed everyone I care about." she said. "What about you? I could hurt you, Couldn't I?" He threatened. Again she laughed. "You already have". She said, holding back tears " You have killed everyone I love…." Her voice broke and she burst into tears. Shadow Lugia stared down at her blankly, the emotion drained from his face. He stared at her as she wailed in heartbreak. "Shut up" He said disgustedly. He looked away fro her not willing to meet her gaze. "Your noises are bothering me." She stopped abruptly and sniffled. He could feel her glaring at him with hatred. Shadow walked away leaving the angry gaze of Momma Pikachu behind.

The room was bright. The dirt walls far bellow the surface painted a yellow white. Several lamps were turned on and eliminated the room. On the table sit's a plate of red strawberries, juicy and red. And Several chairs were put around the table. In the left corner of the room and soft brown couch. Upon the couch sleeps Hikaru and on the floor sleeps Ma'nami. Ma'nami is asleep holding a bag of ice that she had placed on his injuries. She had stayed up all night treating his wounds until she fell asleep. Ma'nami stirs in her sleep and yawns. She sits up and looks over at Hikaru who is a sleep soundly. _He's so handsome when he sleeps. _She shakes her head. _Why does he have to b so clumsy, it worries me so. _She applies the ice to a bruise on his head. She dabs it gently. She smiles shyly and strokes his cheeks. She felt him breathing and his heart beating. She stares at him lovingly as he opens his eyes. She smiles. Hikaru tries to it up but Ma'nami stop's him. "You mustn't push your self!" She said sternly. "Your hurt, you must lay down" He stared up at her confused, for he didn't know were he was, all he remembered was bright light, pain then darkness. Then it hit him, and he remember what had happened. He looks up at her to ask her what they were to do next his eyes wondered and landed on the ice bag in her hands. Fresh blood stains sat on the cloth that wraps the ice. He raised his arm and puts it on his sore, and then looks at his hand. Blood triqqled down his finger tips. He blushed. He understood now. Ma'nami had taken care of him. Ma'nami rushed to him and placed the ice bag on his temple. "are you alright?" She said. "Your face is flush, are you not feeling well?" She had worry written all over her face. "Yes, I am" He said. "Oh that's a relief!" She said. The worry drained from her face and replaced with joy. She placed her hand on his cheek. Hikaru's heart began to beat rapidly as he stared into her beautiful purple eyes. "I, I…." He stammered. "You stuttering! You must still be tiered. But you say your not tiered so are you hungry?" She asked. "Here, let me get you some strawberries". She rushed off to get the plate of berries. _I Cant tell her how I feel, She doesn't like me. She's way out of my ledge. _He thought. Hikaru sighed. "Here it is!" She called as she brought the plate of strawberries. "Open wide!" She smiles and plopped a red juicy berry in his mouth. Hikaru swallowed the berry and yawned. "I'm not very tiered." He told her. "I'm going to sleep, alright?" He said. "Okay, Sleep well, Hikaru" She said with a smile. Hikaru turned on his side, facing the opposite direction of Ma'nami. Hikaru closed his eyed and gradually fell asleep.

* * * * * * J * * * * * * J * * * * *


	5. Chapter 5

The Radiance Of Love….._A story of Hikaru and Ma'nami _

Chapter 5

Hikaru woke up the sound of something moving about. He turned on his other side and looked through the darkness. He could barely make out a dark figure walking around. Hikaru, thinking it might be Shadow Lugia, started to climb out of bed, but before he could do anything his eye caught sight of another moving figure. He watched in confusion as one figure tackled the other. Then the lights turned on and Hikaru saw the strangest thing. An articuno Pokemon lave on its side, its wings tide behind its back. Ma'nami sat atop it with a wide grin. Hikaru Jumped up off the couch. "What in the world!" He cried. "What just happened!" Ma'nami then realized she had awoken Hikaru and her grin faded away. "I'm sorry Hikaru, I didn't mean to wake you". She said. "That's okay, Just tell me who this Pokemon is" He said. "Well, this is Articuno. She's Shadow Lugia's henchmen, or Hench-woman." She said. "She was sent her by Shadow Lugia to search for….." Her voice trailed off, not know how to say it. " To search for the thing your mother stool." "What did my mother steel." He asked her impatiently. "Hikaru, I'm sorry, but I cant tell you." Hikaru was getting angry, but he knew that getting angry never solved anything. "Then did Articuno find it?" Ma'nami wagged her tail. "Nope" She smiled. "Well, What do we do with her?" He asked. "Well, we lock her in her, and seal the chamber so no one can rescue her or can get in, until we save your mother." Hikaru was amazed, _she has everything planed out_ he thought. He realized his mouth was open and closed it. "Okay" He said. "Yes, well then, are you ready to leave?"" She asked him. "Umm, yeah, I'm ready". She smiled and walked to the chambers door and Hikaru followed. He was definitely not ready to climb through darkness but he had to be brave and climb after Ma'nami. He hurried after her through the dark climbing up the slippery ladder. _Please don't slip again _he thought to him self. Before Hikaru knew it he had reached the top and climbed out into the sunlight. "Wow!" He exclaimed "What a beautiful day!" And it was true. The sun was shinning and the sky was a blue backdrop to the sun. Not a single cloud blocked the sky. Ma'nami closed the door and put her hands down on it creating a purple fog seeping out of her paws. She finished sealing the chamber and stood up. "Alright, its sealed." She said. "Now for our ride" She drew a triangle in the dirt and matched it with her thumb and for-finger. Again Purple fog seeped from her paws and a purple fog triangle flew into the air and disappeared. "Alright" he said. "Now we wait". They didn't wait long until their ride came. Up in the sky a long green flying Pokemon flew down to them. A Requaza. Requaza landed softly on the ground, hovering slightly above the ground. Hikaru's mouth hung open in awe. "This is my friend Requaza." She said. "He's our ride." "I see…" He said. "Lets go!" She said excitedly as she jumped on Requaza. "Uhh.. Okay." He said and jumped on in front of her. "You ready" She asked as she put her hands on his waist and nuzzled her head in his back. "Hold on!" She yelled. And Requaza swooped up in to the air at full speed. The wind knocked his breathe out and Hikaru gasped from the cold air. Requaza slowed down as soon as he reached the cruising altitude and Hikaru caught his breathe. The were so very high up. The ground far bellow him looked miles and miles away. The trees bellow looked like ants. Ma'nami still was holding on to Hikaru but Hikaru didn't mind, he actually liked it. He was glad that the air was cold so that his blushing was disguised as him being cold. "Ma'nami, how far away is Shadow Mountain?" He shouted over the howling wind as they flew through the air at 100 miles an hour. "About 2 hours away" She cried, tightening her grip on his waist. "Don't worry, everything will work out" "You sure?" He asked. "Yes" She answered. "I promise." Hikaru nodded his head. Everything was going to work out. They would defeat Shadow Lugia and save his mother. _After all this is over, I will tell Ma'nami how I feel. _He promised him self. Hikaru smiled, a secret smile.

* * * * * * J * * * * * * J * * * * *


	6. Chapter 6

The Radiance Of Love….._A story of Hikaru and Ma'nami _

Chapter 5

Hikaru woke up the sound of something moving about. He turned on his other side and looked through the darkness. He could barely make out a dark figure walking around. Hikaru, thinking it might be Shadow Lugia, started to climb out of bed, but before he could do anything his eye caught sight of another moving figure. He watched in confusion as one figure tackled the other. Then the lights turned on and Hikaru saw the strangest thing. An articuno Pokemon lave on its side, its wings tide behind its back. Ma'nami sat atop it with a wide grin. Hikaru Jumped up off the couch. "What in the world!" He cried. "What just happened!" Ma'nami then realized she had awoken Hikaru and her grin faded away. "I'm sorry Hikaru, I didn't mean to wake you". She said. "That's okay, Just tell me who this Pokemon is" He said. "Well, this is Articuno. She's Shadow Lugia's henchmen, or Hench-woman." She said. "She was sent her by Shadow Lugia to search for….." Her voice trailed off, not know how to say it. " To search for the thing your mother stool." "What did my mother steel." He asked her impatiently. "Hikaru, I'm sorry, but I cant tell you." Hikaru was getting angry, but he knew that getting angry never solved anything. "Then did Articuno find it?" Ma'nami wagged her tail. "Nope" She smiled. "Well, What do we do with her?" He asked. "Well, we lock her in her, and seal the chamber so no one can rescue her or can get in, until we save your mother." Hikaru was amazed, _she has everything planed out_ he thought. He realized his mouth was open and closed it. "Okay" He said. "Yes, well then, are you ready to leave?"" She asked him. "Umm, yeah, I'm ready". She smiled and walked to the chambers door and Hikaru followed. He was definitely not ready to climb through darkness but he had to be brave and climb after Ma'nami. He hurried after her through the dark climbing up the slippery ladder. _Please don't slip again _he thought to him self. Before Hikaru knew it he had reached the top and climbed out into the sunlight. "Wow!" He exclaimed "What a beautiful day!" And it was true. The sun was shinning and the sky was a blue backdrop to the sun. Not a single cloud blocked the sky. Ma'nami closed the door and put her hands down on it creating a purple fog seeping out of her paws. She finished sealing the chamber and stood up. "Alright, its sealed." She said. "Now for our ride" She drew a triangle in the dirt and matched it with her thumb and for-finger. Again Purple fog seeped from her paws and a purple fog triangle flew into the air and disappeared. "Alright" he said. "Now we wait". They didn't wait long until their ride came. Up in the sky a long green flying Pokemon flew down to them. A Requaza. Requaza landed softly on the ground, hovering slightly above the ground. Hikaru's mouth hung open in awe. "This is my friend Requaza." She said. "He's our ride." "I see…" He said. "Lets go!" She said excitedly as she jumped on Requaza. "Uhh.. Okay." He said and jumped on in front of her. "You ready" She asked as she put her hands on his waist and nuzzled her head in his back. "Hold on!" She yelled. And Requaza swooped up in to the air at full speed. The wind knocked his breathe out and Hikaru gasped from the cold air. Requaza slowed down as soon as he reached the cruising altitude and Hikaru caught his breathe. The were so very high up. The ground far bellow him looked miles and miles away. The trees bellow looked like ants. Ma'nami still was holding on to Hikaru but Hikaru didn't mind, he actually liked it. He was glad that the air was cold so that his blushing was disguised as him being cold. "Ma'nami, how far away is Shadow Mountain?" He shouted over the howling wind as they flew through the air at 100 miles an hour. "About 2 hours away" She cried, tightening her grip on his waist. "Don't worry, everything will work out" "You sure?" He asked. "Yes" She answered. "I promise." Hikaru nodded his head. Everything was going to work out. They would defeat Shadow Lugia and save his mother. _After all this is over, I will tell Ma'nami how I feel. _He promised him self. Hikaru smiled, a secret smile.

The Radiance Of Love….._A story of Hikaru and Ma'nami _

Chapter 6

They flew on and on. The cold air whipping their ears and tails around. The two hours went by so quickly. Before they had even known it they had landed on Shadow Mountain. To the left A giant boulder stood straight up. Ma'nami Gasped and pointed at the boulder. Hikaru stared in disbelief. There tied to the boulder sat his mother. Her head dangled loosely to the side. _She's just sleeping _Hikaru told him self. And they ran to untie her. Ma'nami got their first. "She's okay!" She yelled. "Just unconscious". Hikaru sighed in relief. But before they could untie her they hurried and unsettling noise. A pounding of large footsteps. "INTRUDERS!" A loud booming voice yelled. Hikaru's heart pounded. He had never been so scared in his life. Ma'nami struggled to untie it but was to no success she gave up and turned to Hikaru. "Hikaru, there's to time. We have to defeat Shadow Lugia. Its our only hope." He sensed fear in her voice. "We can do this" He said shakily. They stood side by side, ready for action. "I SMELL MY BALL OF POWER". The loud booming voice called out. Hikaru turned to Ma'nami with a confused look. And she looked down guiltily. She looked back at him and mouthed " The stolen Item." Out in the fog a large figure was approaching. Then the figure was out of the fog and was coming closer. It was Shadow Lugia. He was 15 feet away when he stopped. "WHO ARE YOU?" He asked angrily. "You have my ball of power don't you! Give it to me." "We have come to save Momma Pikachu, we are her savers" Ma'nami answered. "And no! We will never give you your ball of power!" "GIVE IT TO ME NOW! OR I WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR MOMMA PIKACHU!" He bellowed. Hikaru's eyes widened with terror. He looked ready to give up anything for his mother and his safety. "No!" She yelled. "You don't scare us!" Hikaru looked at Ma'nami with eyes full of fear, he looked as if he was thinking _he doesn't scare you? Are you nuts!_ Of course he scared her, but she wasn't going to admit that. "YOU THINK YOU CAN DESTROY ME LITTLE EEVEE?" He laughed. "Yes!" She yelled back catching his off guard. Shadow Lugia looked at her with amazement. He had never meet anyone who wasn't scared of him. He laughed an evil laugh. "ALRIGHT THEN! TRY ME!BUT I WONT GO EASY ON YOU!" He yelled. Ma'nami turned to Hikaru. She rushed forward to tackle him but Hikaru was frozen to the ground. Ma'nami stopped to dodge a blow from Shadow Lugia. "HIKARU!" She screamed as she ran in a zigzag formation, dodging Shadow Lugia's attacks. Shadow Lugia slammed his tail against her and sent her flying. He laughed with glee. He was quite enjoying himself. "TAKE THIS, LITTLE PIKACHU!" He bellowed as he created a red orb of glowing power. He laughed once more and sent it flying at Hikaru. Hikaru didn't move. He didn't have time. The Fire ball flew so fast he didn't even know what was happening. A Figure eliminated in the red light flew in front of him and returned it to Shadow Lugia. The ball of Fire hit him in the stomach and he went flying over the edge of the mountain, never to be seen again. In front of Hikaru stood Ma'nami. She turned to him a slight smile on her face. "You saved me." He said. " Yes, Hikaru," She said holding back tears. "What's wrong? We won the fight!" He asked her. "Hikaru, You don't understand." She stammered. "Your mother was my mothers friend a very long time ago. I was very ill and I was dieing. Your mother felt for my mother and stole Shadow Lugia's Ball Of Power, for it contained a great deal of power. Your mother save my life, Hikaru. She poured the ball of power upon me. The liquid in the ball was the color purple." She laughed, a sad laugh. " That's why my eyes are purple. Hikaru, Only the owner of the Ball of power must use it. Your mother is not the owner of the ball of power. Shadow Lugia is. Hikaru, If the Shadow Lugia touches me, he would drain all of his power out of me. And, and," Her voice broke and she began to cry, immediately she stopped and pulled her self together. "And, I would die. I would turn into golden dust and be blown away in the wind, oh Hikaru. Shadow Lugia touched me with his tail." She rushed into his arms and kissed him on the lips. "Hikaru, I love you." She cried. And she slowly faded away turning into golden dust. "No!" He screamed! "No! Please no!" he fell to then ground and slammed his wrist on the ground " MA'NAMI!" He yelled as he watched the golden dust fly away with the wind.

* * * * * * J * * * * * * J * * * * *


	7. cedits

Glossary:

Hikaru: means Radiance

Ma'nami: means Love

_This is because the stories name is the RADIANCE of LOVE_

Please Read

**Book TWO **

To find out what happens next.

* * * * * * J * * * * * * J * * * * *


End file.
